This invention relates generally to the field of funnels adapted for use with large drums or barrels. More particularly, the invention relates to such funnels which rest on the drums in a stable manner and which can support objects to be drained of liquid into the drums. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such funnels which are structured to cover the entire lid of the drum, are structured to fit multiple size drums, are structured to support the objects to be drained on a horizontal drainfield surface above a sloping funnel surface, are structured to support objects with either flat profiles or bottle necks, and are structured to prevent small linear objects from dropping through the drainfield surface to the funnel surface.
Large drums for the storage or transport of liquids are well known, usually being constructed of metal or plastic, sized to hold either 30 or 55 gallons of liquid and designed with flat tops and bottoms for stacking and standing the drums. Access to the interior of the drums is accomplished through a small diameter opening in the lid--the lid being a generally planar surface with an annular vertical lip. Obviously, to put liquids into such drums through the small opening a nozzle or funnel is preferred to prevent spillage. Funnels have been developed which rest on the drum top itself so that the operator does not need to hold the funnel in place while pouring. Likewise, since the drums are often used as large volume containers for waste liquids, such as used oil or chemicals, funnels having large openings and raised lips are known. Finally, since many of the waste products require time to drain from their primary containers, such as for example motor oil containers or oil filters, funnels with drainfield surfaces have been developed.
Such drainfield funnels as currently known suffer from several drawbacks. A typical drainfield funnel for a drum has a spout to be inserted into the small opening in the drum lid, a sloping funnel surface to direct the liquid to the spout, and raised linear ridges forming a drainfield surface to support small objects to be drained. These drainfield funnels are sized to fit within the vertical lip of the drum top, which means that any liquid spilling down the outside of the funnel ends up on the drum lid. Such funnels cannot be used with open top drums. To drain bottles, special racks must be utilized. The linear ridges do not support linear objects or prevent such objects from falling to the messy funnel surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drainfield funnel suitable for use with either 55 or 30 gallon drums which do not suffer the drawbacks and problems associated with the known funnels, to provide such a funnel which covers the entire lid of the drum, to provide such a funnel which can be used with either open top or closed top drums, to provide such a funnel which has a horizontal object support drainfield surface with a sloped funnel surface, to provide such a funnel which can retain bottles in a draining position, and to provide such a funnel with non-linear drain ridges forming the drainfield surface.